


Everyone Is Going To Know You're Mine

by commanderbensolo



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied smut?, Just going straight for it don't hate me, Kissing in the training room, Making Out, Obi-Wan is a good kisser, Oneshot, Reader cries but it's for the sake of the plot okay?, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderbensolo/pseuds/commanderbensolo
Summary: Y/N is anxious about taking on a Padawan, which quickly translates into anger and fear. But will Obi-Wan be able to help her and take her mind off it?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Everyone Is Going To Know You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot I decided to write. If you want to see more of Obi-Wan/Reader, go check out my other fic, I'll Always Be Here For You.   
> Thank you all!

"Obi-Wan can you actually give me a fight here? I'm trying to let anger out not tickle you!" Y/N shouted at him as they circled in the training room. He just chuckled and gave her a smirk. "Y/N, you know for a fact that if I gave you a fight, you'd have no chance." 

"Right that's it." You launched yourself at him with your training saber lit. Although you had the element of surprise, he was used to that by opponents, so he bounced back rather quickly and managed to deflect your strike. You both fell in a rhythm of dueling, one striking and the other deflecting just as quickly. You were both exceptional in your skills as a Jedi, hence why you were paired together nearly all the time. As you became more and more infuriated, you started to feel tears rolling down your cheeks, and you became off-balance. As this happened, Obi-Wan had already started an attacking strike, and caught your saber off-balance, knocking it to the floor and you along with it from the force of his hit. "Y/N! Oh my kriff I'm so sorry darling, I'm so sorry!" He says hastily with worry lacing his tone. You look up at him through wet eyelashes and flash him a sad smile. "Obi-Wan it's fine, I was already off-balance anyway." He sat down next to you, pulling you into a sitting position, and hoisted you up by the waist into his lap. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong darling? I can tell you're upset and it breaks my heart to see you this way." You bury your face in your shoulder and let loose a sob from your lips. You mumble something into his shoulder, and when he says that he can't hear you you look at him through teary eyes, "The Council said that they-" You shake with another sob before continuing "The Council said that they were going to assign me a Padawan this week." He looks at you confused. "But, darling, this is an amazing thing! I'm so proud of you!" You shake your head at him. "I'm so, so worried about taking on a Padawan Obi. Obviously my training consisted of learning both about the Light and Dark, hence why I have a purple lightsaber, and I'm so scared that they're going to fall to the Dark side and become seduced. I don't think I could take that. I'm sorry, I know I'm being silly."

You bury your head in his shoulder again, not crying anymore but just sniffling every so often. At this, Obi-Wan's face breaks into a smile and he taps your shoulder in order to get your attention. "What?" You murmur into his shoulder, bringing up your head to become within his eye line. "Darling, I have absolutely every faith in you. You are an amazing Jedi, a credit to the Council you are on and to the Master's that you have had. You've come so far in battling your inner demons and you've conquered every single one so far, and I have no doubt you'll conquer every single one that comes your way in the future. There's nothing to worry about. You'll be an amazing Master, you already are one already. So just have faith in yourself, because I certainly do, and I will never stop." Once he's finished his speech, he notices that you've started crying again, but this time they are tears of joy, no longer tears of fear. "Oh Obi-Wan." You sigh, and you grab the front of his robes and pull his lips onto yours. The kiss starts off sweet, innocent almost. But as time continues, it becomes deeper, more passionate, as you become more hungry for each other. "Obi, I love you so much you have no idea at this point." You say as you take a breath. By this time you've fallen back on the floor and he's on top of you, and you thread your hands into his hair as he begins to kiss his way down your neck, his beard adding a painful yet pleasurable burn to your jaw. "Obi-Wan..." you sigh above him. "People are going to end up hearing us if you don't stop you know." He comes back up and places a kiss on your lips and pulls away with a cheeky smirk. "Darling, if we're having it my way, by the end of tonight everyone on this planet is going to know you're mine."


End file.
